1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping force control device for a vehicle damper, the damper being of a type interposed between a vehicle body and a wheel support arm supported swingingly up and down on the body to support a wheel, the damper encasing a damping force generating device therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a hydraulic damper provided with a variable damping force generating device capable of adjusting a damping force to be generated has already been known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 32,971/83.
With latest increased demand for giving occupants a better riding comfort, a further improvement in a suspension system of wheels is under pressure.